


Doujin-shook!!

by Midori__99



Series: Random Requested ChanSoo Drabbles Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanboy Chanyeol, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Manga artists, background Baekchen, mangaka kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori__99/pseuds/Midori__99
Summary: Written for @lunaagain on TwitterChanyeol, a doujinshi artist, gets approached by his favourite mangaka Do Kyungsoo with an offer to collab on a new spin-off series.....or is it only just that?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Random Requested ChanSoo Drabbles Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939951
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Doujin-shook!!

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to finish a second drabble. They are both in Japan here (ahh consider them as koreans settled in Japan)
> 
> mangaka- manga artist  
> doujinshi- self-made and published magazines or publications that cater to a certain group of people. similar to fanfictions, except these are fan created manga

Chanyeol couldn’t stop twiddling his thumbs and picking at the cracked skin blackened with ink as well as graphite on his fingertips. This was purely out of the sheer nervousness he was feeling due to the fact that at the moment he was probably going to have the biggest turning point in his whole life. As ecstatic as he was, he also felt so goddamn _frightened_ that he almost found himself nearly turning back around to walk out of the door once again. As it was, he’d already visited the washroom thrice in the last half an hour.

“You’re literally vibrating out of your skin,” Baekhyun sniggered even as Jongdae, who was much nicer than Baekhyun, rubbed Chanyeol’s back comfortingly while wearing an amused smile. “Calm down, Yeol. Or you’re gonna embarrass yourself in front of your crush.”

Chanyeol sent him a halfhearted glare. “Not my crush. I only admire him,” he protested weakly and was of course answered back by twin snorts this time. He was going to take back his earlier statement. Jongdae wasn’t nice either.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Jongdae said. “Meeting your idol doesn’t kill you, believe me.”

“You haven’t even had any experience. How are you so sure?” Chanyeol wailed and his two best friends let out identical sighs. How were they always in sync?

“Yeol, you’ve faced crowds and hordes in the _doujinshi_ conventions as well as some of the people you met were big shot _mangaka_ too. You’re not new to this,” what Jongdae said, with Baekhyun vigorously nodding beside him, was not wrong yet this was different. _Way_ different.

To explain in short, Park Chanyeol was a _doujinshi_ artist and a more or less well-known one at that. He was not just any _doujinshi_ artist but one that catered to a certain fandom of a BL manga he’d loved and admired since a long time. Male artists in BL fandoms in general were less and Chanyeol with his creative hands and quick mind had produced a lot of acclaimed content in fandom circles on some of the side characters that otherwise didn’t have much background or plot in the canon universe. His works were popular to the extent that they caught the eye of the _mangaka_ who was the creator of the manga of which he created _doujinshi_ on. Well…..to be honest, he’d caught the eye of a number of _mangaka_ but they hardly mattered as much as his idol, his god and his religion did. And currently, Chanyeol sat in the waiting room of the company that very _mangaka_ worked in, losing his wits and his courage.

“Mr. Park Chanyeol?” a smooth unfamiliar yet familiar voice called out just then and Chanyeol nearly lost his soul. Oh, speak (think) of the devil! The man _himself_ had come out to meet him. He was shorter than Chanyeol expected and his wide intelligent eyes peered from behind his thick glasses. His lips formed the shape of a heart when they spread into a smile and Chanyeol wondered how someone could be so perfect. “Ah, my apologies for making you wait for so long. I had an unexpected meeting with my colleagues.”

“That’s okay!” Chanyeol squeaked, not even in the right state of mind to perceive the muted snickers from his two best friends who were supposed to be support systems but instead failing their job miserably. “You must be busy! Pleasure to meet you Do Kyungsoo sir! I am Park Chanyeol! I am a huge fan of you!”

“Likewise Mr. Park,” there was faint amusement lined in Do Kyungsoo’s smile. “I’ve read all your _doujinshi_ and I am a big fan of your works as well. I am glad to finally meet you in person today.”

It was like Chanyeol’s mind short-circuited after hearing what his lifelong idol (and crush, but don’t tell Baekhyun and Jongdae that he’d admitted to that) had just said. Did the great Do Kyungsoo just say he’d read all his _doujinshi_?! “You’ve…..read my s…stuff?”

“I have, in fact, been reading your materials ever since you made your very first _doujinshi_ ,” Kyungsoo admitted lightly with a hint of suspicious bashfulness in his words. “Your interpretation on my side character that I’d honestly never put so much thought into makes me very intrigued and impressed. I never thought someone could actually interpret my character that way.” 

“I….I am…honoured and I c…c…can’t believe that you…you like my content,” dammit he was _appalled_ of the way he was stuttering but Chanyeol had never been happier. “I…I had no idea….and Kawa-kun is a character I’m really attached to….and I…”

“I don’t just ‘like’ your content. In fact, this is why I asked to meet you. I think you have a lot of potential and that’s why I was wondering if you’re open to the idea of collaborating with me on the new spin-off I was planning?” Kyungsoo said it like it was no big deal but Chanyeol on the other hand felt like he’d just died and got resurrected back to life once again. “We can discuss on it more inside.”

“Right! Right! Of course!” Chanyeol sent a helpless glance towards his friends who just held up two thumbs up in their infuriating synchrony. Kyungsoo too sent them polite smiles and nods before ushering Chanyeol in through the door of his office.

“Oh, and Mr. Park?” Kyung piped up just as the door to his office closed behind them. “Can I have your number?”

“H…huh?” Chanyeol felt faint. It was one heart attack after another! He had no idea how to deal with everything!

“It’s to keep in contact with you for our discussions on the collaboration,” was it only Chanyeol’s delusions or did Kyungsoo’s smile somehow seem like it had another intention too? “And also maybe we can get to know each other in a personal level too. Are you okay with that?”

What else was Chanyeol supposed to answer apart from ‘yes’?

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was okay. leave kudos and comments if you liked it ^^


End file.
